Naivety
by Happiness's Deceit
Summary: Kanzeon Bosatsu knows that the War Prince is naive. Nataku knows that he's not. TwoShot.
1. Chapter 1

—**Naivety**_**—**_Kanzeon Bosatsu_**—**_**Naivety**_**—**_Nataku Taishi_**—**_**Naivety**_**—**_

**Title**: Naivety  
**By**: Happiness's Deceit  
**Fandom**: Saiyuki  
**Disclaimer**: Saiyuki, nor any of its affiliates, belong to us in any manner, shape, or form.  
**Warnings**: Implied shonen-ai, spoilers  
**Summary**: Kanzeon Bosatsu knows the War Prince is naïve. Nataku knows he's not. Two-shot.

—**Naivety**_**—**_Kanzeon Bosatsu_**—**_**Naivety**_**—**_Nataku Taishi_**—**_**Naivety**_**—**_

**Part 1 – Kanzeon Bosatsu (783 Words)**

Kanzeon Bosatsu knows Nataku is naïve. She knows he holds hope for things that will never come, and perhaps, for a twisted reason, is glad she met him because of it. But at the same time, she knows that he will never awaken—not for her, at least.

That was all right, though, because she had never expected him to.

Not when he had Goku.

Kanzeon knows that he knows the repercussions of what he did, and knows that Nataku would easily choose to suffer them again; he is a fool like that. Perhaps it was her own fault, but perhaps not, as Nataku knew that even at her position it was not high enough to save him from his miserable fate.

Then again, she had never really had any attachment to him, either. The monkey was the one who visited him in his lone, desolate cell—not her, nor his father. But he gave him light, or so she likes to think.

Goku was the first person, Kanzeon knows, that gave Nataku a peer-like relation. Before him, it was business, business, and then entrapment. That was a boring life to lead—one that certainly didn't fit a child, which was surely what Nataku was. But she was an adult—one that would never be able to see eye-to-eye with a child.

But it didn't mean she didn't try.

She had brought Goku in an attempt to brighten his day (his interaction with Konzen was an added bonus), and had been sorely disappointed when the boy had entirely missed Nataku. Kanzeon had been sure, then, that all her efforts were pointless, and that even trying to arrange a meeting would cause any possible friendship to fall flat. Still—she arranged the meeting.

Both boys didn't show up. Instead, she had been met with an angry emperor (plus a few well-placed squiggles) and a tirade of complaints.

It had definitely been worth it.

They had met, and she had succeeded in perhaps, making the boy's day a bit brighter. Goku and Nataku. Nataku and Goku. The phrase seemed right in her head, and she couldn't help but hope for the best.

The worst happened. They became friends; they became close, closer than she could have ever dreamed. Then the order came.

And they broke apart. Not by the actions of another, but by a sleek blade thrown carelessly into a shoulder, their bond was pulled and then shredded.

Kanzeon Bosatsu knows that Nataku is naïve. He perhaps thinks that Goku has (will) mourn him, and stay safely in heaven where he will always be Nataku's light.

Nataku perhaps believes that Goku will remember him fondly.

He perhaps hopes that he will awaken one day and Goku will be there, just as he always has.

He perhaps dreams of the moment where their friendship will once again seamlessly come together.

He perhaps breathes for the moment where Goku is back in his arms.

He is naïve.

Goku did mourn him, to the point where he broke heaven's sacred law. The monkey did stay in heaven until he was imprisoned in a mountain (close enough to heaven). The boy remembered him until it was all snatched away. Goku is there, but no longer for him. Their friendship is gone, and silently, she knows they will never be within embrace again.

It chips at her resolve every time she sees the prone figure of the late War Prince. It burns her whenever she knows that she must send the Seiten Taisei to battle where he may never return.

Kanzeon Bosatsu knows that Nataku will hope beyond hope and that is what keeps him where he is. She knows that he would hate himself if he knew what happened now. She knows that, beyond reasonable doubt, Nataku never wanted Goku to hunt one of his loose ends.

But it gives her hope, that, one day, he will remember. She hopes that by sending him on these things he will slowly recover the memory he has lost.

_She knows it is futile._

Because a thing stolen by heaven is something that will never be returned. That is simply the way things work. But then, Kanzeon thinks, heaven is also something that can be overturned by one of Nataku's 'loose ends'. Sometimes, Kanzeon hopes that heaven will be overturned, and that with it will come the seal on Goku's memories.

But she knows it is a useless hope that will only lead to heartbreak.

Who is more naïve, Nataku, or her?

Kanzeon knows not, but she hopes, and she wishes, and she watches. She watches over both of them, over their actions, and will always hold onto foolish hopes. She knows no good will come of it, but what can she do otherwise?

Nataku is naïve, and Kanzeon Bosatsu knows it…

But she can't help but hope that his naivety will one day be truth.

—**Naivety**_**—**_Kanzeon Bosatsu_**—**_**Naivety**_**—**_Nataku Taishi_**—**_**Naivety**_**—**_


	2. Chapter 2

—**Naivety**_**—**_Kanzeon Bosatsu_**—**_**Naivety**_**—**_Nataku Taishi_**—**_**Naivety**_**—**_

**Title**: Naivety  
**By**: Happiness's Deceit  
**Fandom**: Saiyuki  
**Disclaimer**: Saiyuki, nor any of its affiliates, belong to us in any manner, shape, or form.  
**Warnings**: Implied shonen-ai, spoilers  
**Summary**: Kanzeon Bosatsu knows the War Prince is naïve. Nataku knows he's not. Two-shot.

—**Naivety**_**—**_Kanzeon Bosatsu_**—**_**Naivety**_**—**_Nataku Taishi_**—**_**Naivety**_**—**_

**Part 2 –Nataku Taishi (907 Words)**

Nataku knows he is not naïve.

He knows he is not naïve, no matter what anyone else thinks, because Goku was there for him and _will be _there for him. This, Nataku knows, is fact because Goku is so much more _human_ than the rest of the gods and that makes him so much more understanding.

Nataku has always been afraid of the dark. It had been a fear brought on by endless nights in a stone cage.

He had long been good at hiding it—his father would never expect anything less—but then Goku had come, and he hadn't needed to hide it anymore. Their fears had been quelled, together, through soft breaths and delicate embraces through the blackest nights.

It was ironic, Nataku knew—heaven was always portrayed as the light, beautiful place where no blackness could touch you. But night fell like any other, and the darkness was far worse in a cell with no exit.

Goku was light and dark. He was bright gold, like their eyes, that brought warmth into his cold place, but also deep blue that engulfed him in calmness. Goku was life—something that Nataku craved. But best of all, Goku was closeness, and Nataku didn't have to worry, because Goku _couldn't_ die.

Goku would never leave him.

His flowers came and went, but Goku always seemed to be bringing in more, so that was alright. Admittedly, when he had worn some of Goku's beloved flowers to battle one day, he had received several inquiring looks (though no one dared to ask him). He was very careful that day not to get blood on the flowers, but his father had ended up tearing them apart anyway.

It was sad, because Goku had made him that wreath, but Goku had seen him go out to battle and come back with it on, so Nataku supposed it hadn't been a terrible loss.

Goku had been the sole person to touch him after he had been soaked in blood. Did that make him a saint, one who could accept everything, or a monster, that was not afraid of what he was so familiar with?

Nataku knew that he, himself, was a monster.

Nataku knew that no matter which Goku was, he wouldn't care.

Because Goku accepted him, which had been the sole reason he had driven that sword through his shoulder and willingly been sealed.

Anything, he supposed, was better than hurting Goku. But he could faintly remember screaming, and knew that Goku would never forgive him for being so terribly selfish. But Nataku had wanted to hurt Goku, so he surely had to understand, right?

Nataku knew that Goku wouldn't wait forever for him.

He knew that, however, he wouldn't awaken before Goku came to get him. He owed Goku at least that much for making him bear such a heavy burden.

Nataku knew that Goku wouldn't be safe, no matter where he went.

But at least Goku would be safe from his own blood-stained hands.

Nataku knows that Goku will not remember him in a good manner until he gets over the fact that Nataku had so readily abandoned him, and that betrayal is a hard thing to get over.

So he will wait until Goku is ready to begin to accept him, and when he has finally gotten over him, perhaps even come to remove the seal.

Nataku knows that Goku will not remember their friendship as it was, and that they will never come together as they once had, and that Goku will never let them embrace so tenderly again.

But it is a price to pay for Goku's safety, and memories fade.

Nataku knows that when he is gone, Konzen will return to being the most important person in Goku's life. He knows that he will eventually be forgotten, because the lifespan of a god is far longer than that of a human, and that their memory can be even worse.

Bitterly, Nataku knows that he will fade into the background; he will lose his importance in Goku's life until his name will draw a blank stare. He thinks to himself that he is prepared for that, and steels himself for it, but it will always hurt, he thinks.

Nataku doesn't know what to do if those eyes don't light up in recognition as they once had.

But he knows that it will hurt, and that it will have been his own fault.

He is prepared to face the consequences of his actions against himself and against Goku. It was his own selfishness that created his place, and it is ultimately his selfishness that will force Goku to release him as well.

He does not expect Goku to run back into his arms, nor does he expect Goku to remember him as clearly as Nataku yearns for Goku. He expects heartbreak, for when they meet again, and he expects depression. He expects that Konzen will have taken Goku by then, a fact he regrets, but knows that he will still play the role of the best friend if Goku needs it occupied.

Nataku knows these things, and knows that he is not naïve…

But he knows that words are meaningless, and that the pain in store for him will outlast centuries of self-ridicule; Nataku knows that he will be hurt again and again, but cannot help but continue to reach for the being that is Goku.

—**Naivety**_**—**_Kanzeon Bosatsu_**—**_**Naivety**_**—**_Nataku Taishi_**—**_**Naivety**_**—**_


End file.
